


New Beginnings

by Cicixo



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Eventual Smut, F/M, cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 02:01:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13308042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cicixo/pseuds/Cicixo
Summary: Ellie didn't have the best of luck with her last relationship, and though she has tried to avoid meeting anyone new, a night out with her best friend Maggie changes that. With a little convincing, she takes a small step at trying to get a certain rednecks attention.Slow start but hoping this will turn into something more.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> So this is my first ever story written and actually posted online. Starts off a bit slow and short but hopefully you will enjoy it.  
> Im open to constructive criticism and suggestions!  
> Thanks :)

New Beginnnings  
Chapter 1  
Thursday nights were pretty typical in our small town in Georgia. Well, at least for most people my age. Merlotte’s Bar was where most people went to blow off steam and drink to their hearts content, especially with the drink being so cheap on Thursday nights. Merlotte’s was a basic bar, with a few pool tables, crappy jukebox machine that was in need of an upgrade, and a mix of clientele that didn’t necessarily mix well although most kept to themselves. It wasn’t much, but you cant really ask for much in such a small town. 

It had been a while since I went; tonight being one of the nights Maggie had convinced me to leave the comfort of my home to join her and Glenn. I had been avoiding public settings for the past few months. Maggie claimed if I refused to go out much longer, I was going to become one with my furniture. I couldn’t blame her for thinking that; coming out of a bad break-up wasn’t something that just fixed itself. I wasn’t ready to face the singles life again, but I had to admit it was nice to be somewhere else that wasn’t work or home. 

So here I was, sitting at a table with Maggie and Glenn, trying really hard not to feel like a third wheel. They were cute (in a lovey-dovey-gaggy sort of way) but I was happy that my best friend had found such a great guy to be with. Funny, nerdy and sweet was the best way to describe Glenn. He was good to her and that was more than I could say about the last guy I had wasted 4 years of my life with. We sat drinking and talking, enjoying ourselves but I couldn’t help my eyes searching around the bar hoping to not run into the one man in town I never wanted to see again.

“Would you relax already?” Maggie said, letting go of Glenn’s hand to take a swig from her beer bottle. I let my eyes fall back to her, and tried to give her my best you-didn’t-just-catch-me smile. 

“I am relaxed Mags,...just curious is all” I tried to lie, but my eyes darted to the door has soon as a heard it open from behind her. I was relieved to see it wasn’t him, but when my eyes landed on the man who did enter, my mouth went dry. Strolling in with no fucks to give was Daryl Dixon. I worked at the only diner in town Dale’s, and on the very occasional days that Daryl came in, I always found myself having trouble looking at him. He didn’t exactly have the best reputation around town, although no one could deny that he wasn’t the worst Dixon, he was still intimidating. The worst part of it was how attractive I seemed to find him. I never really gave it a second thought when I was in a relationship and I hadn’t laid eyes on him since, but good god did he look yummy. He wore a brown plaid shirt with sleeves he obviously cut off himself and plain black pants but he probably could wear a chicken costume and my desperately single ass would have still found him sexy. Maggie noticed my dazed look and turned her head to see who had stolen my complete attention. With a sly smile she turned back and gave me an amused look. 

“Daryl Dixon huh?” The mischief in her eyes didn’t go unnoticed and even Glenn was trying hard not to smirk at the obvious ideas that were forming in his girlfriend’s head. I quickly started drinking more from my beer, trying so hard to avoid the topic that was going to be surrounding our table for the rest of the night. While I tried to keep sipping my beer, Maggie’s eyes didn’t leave mine and her smirk started to grow. 

“Don’t even think about it Mags, there’s no way in hell anything is ever going to happen between me and Daryl. I was just looking.” As I said those exact words, my eyes automatically found him again, now settled on a stool at the bar ordering himself a drink. I could hear Maggie sigh and I knew she was giving Glenn a desperate look; one I knew she had been giving him often whenever they hung around me. I knew she meant well and wanted me to get back out there, but Daryl Dixon was too much of a terrifying first choice. 

“Come on Elle, its been like 6 months. Don’t you think you should try to talk to someone new?” She was trying to be sweet about it, but I felt the lump in my throat start to form and I knew no amount of beer I swallowed now was going to get rid of it, or get me out of this conversation. 

“Maggie.. Can we not do this? I know you mean well and even IF I wanted to talk to him..” Her eyes lit up and I hurried to cut her off before she began. “Or anyone else for that matter, I’d probably come off as an idiot. You know I’m not good at starting off conversation, let alone flirting” 

“You talk to people everyday” Glenn chimed in. I gave him a fake glare for hopping on the matchmaker train with Maggie. 

“That’s not the same Glenn, its work. Asking people what they want to eat and trying to flirt is two different things.”

“Are you admitting that you WANT to flirt with him?” She wiggled her eyebrows at me and I had to let out a small giggle.

“Even if, and that’s a big IF, I wanted to, one does not simply flirt with Daryl Dixon.” Glenn let out a small snort at my reference which led Maggie to roll her eyes.

“You both are such losers” She said which made both Glenn and I laugh. I let myself look back at the bar, Daryl still sitting there drinking his beer alone and minding his own business. I couldn’t help but wonder what it would be like to try to flirt with him. In the few times I had to serve him at the Diner, he hardly spoke other than what he wanted to eat. He tipped normally and hardly made eye contact. Why in the fuck would he want me to flirt with him? That would just be awkward for the both of us. Maggie spoke and drew my attention back to her. 

“Who says you gotta flirt? You just have to get his attention. He’s a man, it cant be that hard” 

“Yeah, just go buy him a beer or something. Can’t imagine he’s much of a talker. Get him a drink, smile and come back to us and that will probably work” Glenn added.

“Really? You too Glenn?” I asked, finishing up my bottle. They both gave each other a look and then turned and smiled at me. My heart was ponding in my chest at the mere idea of going up there; they couldn’t be serious? 

“Guys, I really don’t think I can. I wanna puke just thinking about it” Butterflies quickly started forming in my gut. This was Daryl we were talking about. No one really socialized with the Dixons, and the ones that did weren’t exactly people anyone else wanted to socialize with either. The men were just as mean and law-breaking as them (at least according to the small town rumors) and the women were definitely not the type of girls I would hang with or even dare let myself become. 

“Stop thinking about it and just go up there. You don’t even have to talk him, just order them right next to him and look at him, smile and leave one. Come one, ya got nothing to lose.” She gave me a warm smile whilst she tried to convinced me. She was right. But could I even summon up the courage to walk without falling on my face and humiliating myself right in front of him? And even if I did, how would he take it? I’ve seen him interact with people, hell even his own brother, and it never really looked nice. Maggie and Glenn both kept staring at me and I knew there was no way out of this. Even if I decided not to do it, knowing them they would purposely not buy me any drinks until I got up and did it myself. With a deep sigh, I placed my empty bottle on the table in between us, and stood up. I quickly gave myself a once over. I had gone for a simple spaghetti strap white tank top and blue skinny jeans with white converse that had been dirtied over time. My small black purse strap dropping over my left shoulder with my purse resting on my right hip.

“You look great girl, just go before you chicken out” I stuck my tongue out at her and started walking towards the bar, to stand next to the man I could hardly stop looking at since he walked in. When I reached the opening right next to him, grateful that no one had dared to sit next to him, I kept my eyes forward, leaning a bit forward on the bar waiting for the bartender to notice me. I pushed my mid-back, straight brown hair back off my shoulders and I swear I could feel eyes burning into my skin. I willed my face not to turn red and tried to keep my breathing even. From my peripheral vision it looked like he had tensed up and I tried to not let it psych me out. When Jim, the bartender, finally approached me, I let out a small smile and asked for two Buds (since that’s what he seemed to me drinking) and waited for Jim to open them.

“That will be 8 bucks, doll” He said, smiling warmly, awaiting his payment. I quickly grabbed a ten from my purse and kindly told him to keep the change. He nodded and walked off to serve the next customer. It’s now or never. I grabbed my beer, holding it with my left, and pushed the other one towards Daryl with my right as I turned to face him. His beautiful, deep, blue-green eyes, quickly lifted up to meet mine. He was wearing his signature frown but I swallowed my nerves and gave the smallest, sweetest smile I could muster. 

“Enjoy” Biting my lip, I blushed and walked back toward Glenn and Maggie. I can still feel eyes burning into my skin, and I knew it was him. But half way to reaching my table I hear: 

“Darlena! Aint ya sweet gettin’ me a beer....”There was no mistaking the older Dixon’s voice. That was all I heard by the time I reached the table and did my best to not hid my face in my hands. Maggie had the biggest smile on her face and Glenn looked like he was trying not to laugh at my expense. 

“He totally turned around and checked you out before stupid Merle ruined it. If it makes you feel better, he didn’t let him take his beer” I swear her mouth was going to break for how wide she was smiling. I took deep breaths, trying to get my red face and chest back to normal color. I dared to sneak a peak back at the bar just in time to see Daryl and his older, loud-mouth brother head towards the pool table. I most certainly didn’t miss Daryl staring right at me as he did so, take big swigs from the beer I just got him. I quickly looked down at my hands, finding my own beer absolutely interesting for the next five minutes. By the time I felt myself calm down, and my heart no longer ponding in my chest, I looked up and was face to face with Glenn and Maggie making out in front of me. Urgh. 

“Thanks guys” They broke apart and each gave me slightly embarrassed smiles. I couldn’t blame them though, it probably wasn’t fun for them to be out with me as their third wheel. There was a time when Thursday nights were double-date nights but thinking about that was a bad idea. We spent the next hour talking, helping me not think of my male troubles; past or present. I was finally getting comfortable and fully relaxed. Maggie and I discussed our girly plans for the summer while Glenn and I talk about the movies and shows that we both like, joking and referencing them, much to Maggie’s dismay. But of course, once I let my guard down, its only natural that shit hits the fan, right? In the middle of laughing at something Glenn and I were discussing, I happened to look up and lock eyes with the one human being I never wanted to see again.

Aiden Munroe


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heres chapter 2!   
> Its a bit longer than the first, hope you all enjoy :)
> 
> If anyone has any tips on how to to add text in italic and bold, that would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> Any feedback and suggestions are welcome!

Chapter 2 

 

Aiden Munroe. 

Cute. 

Charismatic. 

Manipulator. 

Liar. 

Cheater. 

In an instant, my blood went cold and I felt every drop of beer in my system threaten to come right back up. His cocky eyes roamed over the bar, taking in all its patrons until they unfortunately landed on me. I dropped my eyes from his and connected them with Maggie's, begging – no pleading that she does something quick to get me the fuck out of here. 

And fast. 

He didn’t waste any time making his way to our table, and the closer he got, the less I could breath. Neither Maggie and Glenn could prevent this; I knew that but I couldn’t help the pleading look that was clearly etched upon my face. And though it was visible, it didn’t stop Aiden from taking the fourth seat at our table and joining us. 

"Hey guys. Well isn't this just like old times?" He had no problem making himself comfortable. My eyes were glued to my beer bottle, my left thumb gliding against the label as if rubbing it would let the magical beer genie out and get me the fuck away from this whole situation. 

"It's not like old times, Aiden, and you know it." Maggie's tone was bitter and I wanted so badly to lift up my eyes and thank her but I was a coward and I just couldn’t bring myself to stop looking straight down at my hands. 

"Come on guys, don’t be this way. Ellie and I can hang out, can't we?" I could hear the smoothness in his voice. The smoothness that was used so many times to lie and manipulate me over the course of four years. Part of me (a very small, tiny part), almost gave in to it. It's always so easy to fall back in to old, bad habits. But no, I was not that girl anymore; the one Aiden had loved. 

Used. 

Humiliated. 

The anger built up quickly. No, we couldn’t just hang out. We couldn’t pretend to be friends like it never happened. Because it had, and for the whole town to see. I had been the victim and yet I had gotten the worst of the consequences'. I couldn’t go anywhere without getting pity looks and 'Oh honey' comments from the old ladies in town. Aiden had done the deed and got off scoff free, while I had to grin and bear through it. 

 

But I wasn’t that girl anymore, I didn’t have to sit here and take this. I was free. And I was freely going to get up and leave this awful situation. 

"No Aiden, we can't just hang out. You lost that privilege when you stuck your dick in every slut in town" I got up as fast as I could, nearly knocking the chair I was sitting on to the floor. He reached for my hand to try to keep me here but I didn’t give him the chance. 

"Thanks for the good time guys. I'll call you tomorrow Mags." I saw her protest, her and Glenn being my ride here, but they usually stayed out late and I didn’t want to burden them; I just wanted out. I quickly started walking toward the door, my eyes starting to get blurry. I took one last glance over to the pool tables. Had I not been borderline about to cry like a baby, I would have been ecstatic to see Daryl looking at me. It still looked like he was frowning but I'm pretty sure that was his version of resting-bitch-face. 

I finally made it to the door, pushed it open and made my way to freedom. 

 

*Daryl's POV* 

Couldn’t keep my fucking eyes off of her. What man could? Ain't never had a girl buy me a beer 'fore. Sure, I had skanks flirt to get me to buy them drinks, but them girls were always around cause of Merle. The type of girls ya fuck in your truck real quick and drive off without them. But not her. Fuck, not her. She ain't the type of girl that goes for me and Merle, so why the beer? 

I tried to concentrate on this fucking pool game with Merle but I just wanted her to go to the bar again so I could join her. Maybe. I watched her laugh with her friends, almost jealous I couldn’t hear what it sounded like over the music. A whole hour went by, Merle drinking more than he should and never shutting up. She kept her hot fucking self in her chair, never going back to the bar. Dixon's don’t get that that lucky. 

Didn’t get any better when the pretty boy came in and joined them. Course, that guy was more her type anyway. Don’t stand a chance against that. I planned on not looking at her anymore and concentrate on kicking Merle's ass again. I took my shot and missed; too fucking busy still thinking 'bout that her. Fuck. I lift my eyes to check her out again, although she ain't sitting down no more. She's storming towards the front door, eyes looking like she about to burst when they meet mine. Fuck, I can't let this girl just leave. So I put the cue down and start quickly making my way towards the exit. 

"Where tha fuck ya going? The game ain't done!" Merle is hollering me from behind. 

"Just out for a quick smoke" I don’t even bother looking back at him to answer. By the time I get outside, she's already making her way off the bar's porch and into the parking lot. How the fuck do I get her to come back?... 

"EYYY" it’s the first thing out of my mouth but fuck it, I ain't about to start running after some stranger in a dark ass parking lot. Without even stopping or turning around, I hear her reply. 

"Fuck off, Aiden!" I frown at that. 

"My name ain't fucking Aiden" 

 

*Ellie's POV* 

 

"My name ain't fucking Aiden" I stop dead in my tracks. No... It can't be. I swallowed the instant nervousness that fills my throat and turn around to face the voice the rough voice that just yelled at me from the bar entrance. 

And there he stood, looking just as awkward as me, not knowing what to do now. My mouth opened a few times, wanting to apologize for assuming but nothing came out. Our eye contact didn’t break though, even though he still looked like he was glaring at me. He paced a little back and forth, chewing on his left thumb nail. 

"Ya leaving?" I took a few steps back towards him. He really cared if I left? 

"It got a little uncomfortable in there." I didn’t want to explain to him why I was rushing off but lying didn’t seem right either. I was relieved he didn’t ask what I meant, but his strong gaze still didn’t drop mine. 

"Was gonna buy ya a drink." What? Daryl Dixon wanted to buy me a drink? I died in the bar and went to heaven, right? 

"Huh..." I hesitated. Saying yes would mean I'd have to go back in, but saying no to probably my only chance at having the younger Dixon buy me a drink was out of the question. 

"Yeah. Sure. I just need some air first." I smiled at him, and it grew when I saw him drop his hand and nod his head. 

"Mind if I smoke?" His hands were already searching his pockets; his strong, arm muscles glistening under the outside porch light. 

"Go for it." I approached him slowly, standing on the porch not too far, leaning on the railing. He joined me, keeping some distance between us. As he took a cig out and placed it in his mouth, that beautiful small mouth that was surrounded by short facial hair and the cute little mole just above his lip on the left side, he handed his pack towards me. 

"Ya want one?" I looked at his hand out-stretched towards me and gave it a quick thought. I wasn’t unfamiliar with smoking (Maggie and I had indulged in a few addictive substances before we reached our twenties) but Aiden had been insistent about quitting. 'Fuck Aiden' my brain scream. 

"Sure." I grabbed one and put it between my lips and he reach over and lit it with his zippo before lighting his own. We stood there in silence for a minute, smoking and enjoying the night air. I hadn't been kidding before when I told my friends I was the worst at making conversation. What could I possibly say to him? When I turned to look at him it looked like he was having the same problem as I was. His velvety voice broke the silence first though. 

"Ya always buy beer for stranger?" I let out a little snort at his question. 

"Nope." I shyly smiled at him. "I just didn’t have the balls to start off a conversation with you." He peeked over at me, his right hand above his mouth pulling a big hall from his cigarette before pulling it away and flicking somewhere behind us in the parking lot. 

"I ain't the best at talking." I took my last hall too, following his example and flicking it away. 

"I guess that makes two of us" We both just stood there looking at each other for what felt like a long moment before he turned and headed back towards the door. I followed as he opened the door for us, though the way he opened it, I had to pass under his arm that was over my head and walked in before him. I could feel him right behind me which gave me the courage to keep walking towards the bar without looking for where Aiden had ended up. I could clearly see that he was no longer at the table I had been sharing with Glenn and Maggie, although those two were now in full out make-out mode. We made our way to the bar, Daryl coming up to my right, closer now then he had been outside. Close enough I could feel his body heat seep from him without our skins touching. 

Jim made his way towards us, a glass and cloth in hand. He didn’t make conversation, just stood in front of us waiting for our drink order. 

"Whiskey." Short and sweet, couldn’t expect much more from the rough around the edges man standing next to me. Jim's eyes moved to me, soften a bit but still just waiting. 

"Same, please." He nodded and put down what he was holding to prep our drinks. When both glasses that were placed in from of us were ready, he paid and Jim walked away. I put the glass to my lips and took a small sip, knowing it would burn on the way down, but hopefully burn the butterflies that had reappeared in my gut. He watched me, almost as if he was surprised I was actually going to drink it. 

"What?" I couldn’t help but ask, the blush forming across my cheeks. 

"Was expecting ya to order some fruity drink or something." I laughed a little at that, while his lips let a small smirk slip out. 

"I need some liquid courage." 

"Tha fuck is taking ya so long, boy?" Merle's voice appeared out of nowhere behind us, both of turning to the older, scarier Dixon. 

"Well lookie what ya found here Darlina. Ain't ya a pretty little thing Sweetcheeks." I could easily smell the alcohol off his breath as he stood a little too close to me for my liking. Of course, that resulted in Daryl getting a little closer, enough for me to feel part of his side against me. 

"Back off, Merle." His glare was definitely menacing and there was no mistaking his threatening tone. 

"Easy there lil brotha, old Merle just wants the little lady to know all her options" His slimy smirk and leering eyes were uncomfortable but the best way to get rid of men like Merle Dixon was to shut it down instantly. 

"Sorry Merle, you are definitely not an option." I watched Merle's eye turn from perverted to angry real fast. I was expecting the worse from him, but his sneer quickly turned into a really loud laugh. I turned my head towards Daryl, my eyes wide, worried I had fucked up. But by the amused look on his face, I took it as a sign that I did good. 

"Ya mind if I finish my game with him?" I shook my head no at Daryl's question and soon felt his hand on the small of my back. That small touch was enough to set my senses on fire, though he removed his hand relatively quickly. Merle was now leaning against the bar ordering himself a drink while Daryl and I walked towards the pool tables. My eyes met Maggie's and I could see the amusement and pride in her eyes. I smiled at her and continued my way to where the Dixon brothers had been before. I quickly noticed Aiden five tables down playing with whoever he had come to join here. I ignored him, sitting on a stool close to Daryl while Merle strut his way over to join us. 

"Now pay attention Sweetcheeks, I'm a 'bout to beat Darlina's ass and show ya who's tha better brotha." Merle winked at me, taking his cue and aligning his next shot. Holding my glass to my lips, I tried pretty hard to not laugh at Merle's cockiness. By the amuse look in Daryl's eyes, he seems to be relieved I wasn’t taking any of Merle' shit talk seriously. 

"You do that, Merle" I continued to slowly sip my drink throughout their game; Daryl and Merle had quickly finished theirs. I had to admit, it was kind hot to watch Daryl completely whip Merle's ass at pool. After two games, Maggie and Glenn approached me. I knew she was coming to check on me; she was just that caring. Glenn stood behind her has she put her arm around my shoulder, squeezing me slightly. 

"We are planning on taking off, … we were wondering how you were getting home." I could tell by the look on her face that she really had no intention of driving me home. Daryl was waiting for his turn, not really paying attention to what Merle was doing; more curious about the exchange happening between Maggie and I. She knew me well enough that I was never going to outright ask Daryl for a drive home, she knew I'd call a cab before I even summed up the amount of courage. Her eyes turn to Daryl. 

"You're Daryl, right?" He only nodded at the question. "Do you mind taking Ellie home? She's not ready to leave just yet but we have to take off." Maggie's southern charm was seeping out, and just like always, it seemed to be working. For the first time since we were outside, Daryl started chewing the tip of his thumb. 

"If she don't mind." He practically mumbled it but that was good enough for Maggie. She gave me a quick kiss of the cheek, waved goodbye and took off with Glenn. Daryl stood there looking at me for a second and I felt myself blush again. My drink had been done since the beginning of this game and I was definitely ready for another one. I got up from the stool. 

"You want another drink?" He nodded. 

"Beer." I nodded back, smiling at him. It was obviously still awkward between us, with us not really knowing what to say to each other but I was okay with this. No pressure to make conversation. I walked off to the bar, deciding to order three beers (one for Merle). Someone took up the space next to me, and I turned my head to smile, expecting it to be Daryl, only to come face to face with Aiden once again. Seriously? 

"For fuck sake Aiden, can't you take a hint?" My good mood instantly disappeared as I stared at his stupid face. 

"Come on Ellie, don’t be this way. Can't we just talk? It's been months, I've missed you" I let out a bitter laugh. 

"You are so full of crap, Aiden. You didn’t give a shit about me then, and you most certainly don’t now." I put down the money on the counter to cover the beer and tip, while Jim placed all three bottles in front of me. 

"Look, I know I fucked up but that doesn’t mean I don’t care about you. I care enough to be worried about you hanging around the Dixons." That comment alone made me what to slap him. 

"Really? Cause in the hour that I've been around them, they have showed me more respect than you did in four years. And quite frankly there is no reason for you to concern yourself with anything I do anymore." I could tell he was about to try and say something but a huge arm passed in between us, grabbing one of the beers. I turned my eyes to see Daryl, his scary face back on, and his glare turned on Aiden. 

"There a problem?" His voice was now officially deeper and way more intimidating than it had been against Merle. I quickly grabbed the remaining two beers, not wanting Daryl or me lingering any longer here; feeling the tension level raising really high. 

"No, there's no problem. Just two old friends talking." Aiden was clearly trying to lie and diffuse the situation. Aiden was a lot of things, but a good fighter he was not. 

"I doubt that." Daryl turned his glare over to me, those enticing eyes softening just a little for me. 

"Ya coming sweetheart?" My heart skipped a beat at this nickname for me but I quickly passed behind him avoiding Aiden and headed back towards the pool table. I handed Merle his beer, which earned me a smirk and wink from him. Daryl followed a bit behind, taking big swigs from his beer. Merle was busy replacing the balls for the next game. I was about to sit back on my stool again when Daryl handed me a cue. I let out a nervous chuckle. 

"Oh... haha. I don’t know how to play pool. I'm better off just watching" I mood was still pretty low from the encounter with Aiden. And I wasn’t ready to full on embarrass myself with my shitty pool skills. I was sure that would have been enough for him, but he shook his head. 

"Nah-uh. Ain't gonna just sit there and watch." His rough, calloused fingers wrapped around my wrist and pulled me towards him and the table. I took it as Merle was supposed to play but he seems awfully interested in the bleach blond woman that was dressed a little too provocatively now standing a few tables away. I stood next to Daryl while he leaned over the pool table and broke. He got two balls in, then made his way around the table to get one more. He missed the fourth one, although I couldn’t help but think he had done it on purpose. 

"Ur stripes." I nodded and made my way around the table towards the white ball and tried to plan my first move. I leaned over the table and tried to aim for the stripe ball that was the closest to a hole. The cue hardly hit the white ball and I missed completely. I could hear Daryl chuckle from the other side of the table and I fake-glared up at him. 

"I told you I sucked, Dixon. Don’t laugh!" But even as I said that, there was a slight giggle to my voice. 

"Ya ain't holding the cue right." Before I even knew it, he was standing directly behind me. 

 

*Daryl's POV* 

Poor girl didn’t know how fucking sexy she was. Leaning over the table, trying to play her turn, she didn’t realize the view she was giving me down her fucking top. She was hot enough to get any guy's attention but she was damn near about to give me a stiffy just standing here. 

And then she missed, and I had to laugh. The fake mad look she gave me was worth it; it was almost a pout. I thought real quick about my next move, the alcohol helping. 

"Ya ain't holding the cue right." I went around to her and stood right behind her. I slightly grabbed the back of her hip with one hand and helped her bend over the table and aim with the other. I placed her hand on the cue properly, helped her aim, and tried to ignore her ass right on my crotch that was gonna tent any second. My face was right behind hers and I could smell the faint scent of her clean hair. 

"Now shoot." I barely spoke close to her ear, and I fucking swear I felt her shiver. She got the ball in, quickly jumped up and let out a low squeal. Didn't like squealing girls, but that fucking grin on her face was cute. Great, this girl has got me thinking about the word cute. 

I looked passed her and noticed the fucker from the bar glaring over at us. Good. Means he didn’t miss me bending her over the table. I smirked over at him then turned my attention back to Ellie. She ain't exactly introduced herself yet and normally I ain't mind, but I know tonight ain't going to end like it usually does. Can't treat her like one of fucking Merle' skanks. I've known her name for a while though, been to that diner where she works a few times. Spent most of my time there staring at her when she serving others and ain't looking at me. I know I gotta take her home soon, but I ain't too sure on how to see her again after.


End file.
